


Satisfiction

by novoyaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedtime Stories, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Reading
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoyaz/pseuds/novoyaz





	Satisfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Satisfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810702) by [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff). 



— Они были соседями, — читал Стайлз. — Один был большим парнем с выпирающими мускулами, выразительными бровями и крепкими ягодичными полушариями, а...  
— Стайлз.  
— А другой...  
— Стайлз!  
— Что?  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Читаю тебе трогательный рассказ о поиске себя, зарождающейся любви, отрицании социальных норм, а ещё там есть немного ангста и...  
— Ты не читаешь. «Выразительные брови»? Ты придумываешь на ходу.  
— И что? Ты так решил, потому что это не похоже на все эти твои изысканные протестантско-патриархальные...  
— Стайлз!  
— Да ну что?  
— Если ты хочешь чем-то заняться... — Дерек приподнял свои выразительные брови.  
— А потом они жили долго и счастливо! — Стайлз закончил своё повествование и быстро отложил телефон в сторону.


End file.
